Set in Stone
by goddess on earth
Summary: She was losing the battle with death and soon it would fully consume her. She knew she was dying. They both knew it. He felt his heart being stabbed each time she took a breath, knowing it was just becoming shorter and shorter, paining her each time.IYYYH


He could remember the day as if were yesterday. That fateful day, those many, many years ago. Pondering on the moment, he recalled the fact that it was the first time beyond infancy that he remembers shedding tears for someone. It was also the day in which he learned a life lesson from an unsuspecting source.

_A single tear slips down his cheek_

_as he whipped his face furiously,_

_not wanting to appear weak._

It was a unforgivably cold day, literally and figuratively. The slight snow drifted to the ground as he spoke to the crowd gathered before him in black. "She was God's gift to us, but He decided heaven was too cold without her so He took her back." The age old saying never failing to be heard at funnerals, whether several words switched or not, the concept is the same. So he drowned on, knowing that it was literally rather then hypothetically as he made it sound to the crowd. This was unplanned, yet it could not be taken back. He even went to Koenma to get her back even though he knew it could not be allowed.

It was against the rules.

"She was someone of priceless worth, she was the light to our darkness. Even now, the universe is a darker place without her." His speech kept flowing, even though the words registered close to nothing in his mind. No, he was too distraught, almost everyone here didn't truly** know** her. They didn't care that she was gone as much as he did. They just sniffled and cried as the ceremony went on, their manipulative ways to create sympathy for themselves, wanting others to believe their lies._ 'Oh yes, she was one of my best friends! I don't know how I can live without her!'_ Pitiful is what they are. That girl barely knew her and just so happens to proclaim her undying sorrow when a reasonably handsome boy several years older passed by.

He could not stand it. Not a minute more. So he walked across the frozen winter land, he reached her marble white casket and gazed at her, still beautiful even in death. The exception of her even paler then normal skin, and her eyes open for some reason, staring out at some unidentified object as their sapphire color sparkled in the little sunlight shining through the clouds. He couldn't help but stare as if still hypnotized by their luster even after all this time. They were still beautiful, just like her. Those eyes that will never gaze at him again. Feeling a wave of complete remorse, he tenderly brushed his hand against her eyelids, closing them for the final time.

_So he looked down, into her eyes,_

_looking into the distance_

_no target in sight._

As he looked down he gently grabbed her hand, so cold and frozen from the absence of life, and slowly rubbed his thumb against the top. Her frozen skin seemed to blister his hand with its icy temperature. It was as if in the lack of life present, ice began to cover her slowly, as if freezing her in time just as it did in his memory. Without warning, he knelled onto the snow covered ground and with his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little white box and opened it to show a brilliantly shining diamond ring. He gazed at it for a minute wondering its value after the current happenings. Hastily taking his eyes off of the glistening jewel, he instantly knew. Worthless. It would only succeed in reminding him of what could have been but never shall be. What was destined to never be. A placid facade solid on his face, he slid it onto her left ring finger, admiring it for a minute before bringing her hand to gentlemanly kiss for the last time before laying it on her lap once more. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage during their dinner scheduled obviously several days too late. Apparently, it wasn't him who would marry her, but instead death itself except it would be unbreakable for several centuries until she was finally reincarnated once again. If he did meet her, the chances are slim and they might not recognize each other. The cycle of life goes on whether one likes it or not, it's their choice whether they want to go with it or be left behind in the past. Gracefully, he stood from his kneeling position and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before looking out to the sky. It was still snowing, seemingly unstopping, possibly the heavens shedding their tears, weeping for her passing as well.

_As he held her cold hand,_

_he felt no resistance._

_Her body lay unresponsive_

_and he just didn't understand._

The cause of the incident forever plagued his mind. Constantly, he kept wondering, 'What would have happened if we didn't fight?' 'What if I went with her? Could I have taken her from harm's way?' The night before the incident they had an argument. Words he had come to regret deeply foolishly escaped his lips in a moment of anger and despair. Words he wished he could take back with every fiber of his being. Words that chose his destiny.

He could not believe this happened. Guilt weighed heavily on his mind. It turns out that the reason she was out that day was to buy him a new watch since she accidentally broke his other, and as a make up gift for their fight. If they never had the fight, maybe she would have stayed home. Maybe she would not have felt remorse and possibly taken it to the grave like that legend of the miko. Maybe she would be alive.

_How did this happen?_

_Why is she the one who pays the price,_

_for the reckless shooter, high on ICE?_

He still could not believe this happened, the day he found out was from Koenma who called him to his office alone. he was quite suspicious as to why it was only him and Koenma tried to gently break it to him but it all went in vain. The minute he heard the news he was in absolute denial, he could not believe it. He would not believe it. And it would not be true. Koenma looked on at the boy he knew for so long and hesitantly called Botan in the room to which she then dropped him off at the scene of the crime. Soon her form came to view as well as the medic who stood up from his kneeling position next to her, slowly shaking his head with his head bowed down in a sign of respect, a tear or two splashing on the ground. Tears began to swell in Botan's bubble gum pink eyes and she could not handle it so she fled to the Rekai leaving a trail of tears of shock and grief. Even though she may be the messenger of death, she never delivered a friend of hers, but would not be at the scene until it came the proper time to carry the soul.

_He could remember the day he found out._

_Speeding to the scene of the crime,_

_only to feel as if someone stopped time._

The sight was terrible, even though there were only three victims total, the ground was covered in puddles of blood as if there were a horrendous massacre. There also were hordes of police officers and medics all surrounding the victims. Slowly, he stepped toward her in shock and denial and bent down to examine her wounds closely. He could not or chose not to listen to the police officer who tried to block his way from going to her. He merely pushed the poor man aside and hesitantly reached a hand down to touch her skin which was quickly losing its warmth. Apparently she was losing the battle with death and soon it would fully consume her. She knew she was dying. They both knew it. He felt his heart being stabbed each time she took a breath, knowing it was just becoming shorter and shorter, paining her each time. That much closer to death. It was inevitable. "Please, don't die. You're going to live, please don't die. Stay with me, Kagome." He chanted over and over to her but weakly, she held her hand up and placed a finger on his lips, succeeding in silencing him. It was useless, they both knew it. Her wounds were fatal and she was merely human. She didn't stand a chance.

Opening her eyes as much as possible she coughed some blood out as she tried to speak, it splattered on his clothes but he did not care, and neither did she. So she reached her hand out to him as he bent his head closer to her as she whispered in his ear, "I love you." and he lightly squeezed her hand as she tried to squeeze back to reassure him but failed miserably. He tried to speak as well but found that it was becoming harder and harder as the seconds passed by, barely managing to choke out "I-I love you too, please, don't go." She looked at him with sadness clouding her eyes and soon a single tear fell from her eyes and he felt his own eyes beginning to blur. The people around looked at the couple with sorrow and pity as they shared their last moments together, some could not control their own eyes as they felt water drip down their faces. Or, it could have also been the rain that fell, as dark and omnious clouds began to swirl and storm, leaving a forshadowing feeling.

_Her body lay mangled, soaked in its own blood._

_The wounds in her chest, forever engraved in mind._

Now as the people surrounding him watched, a new set of tears formed, they seemed to feel a sliver of his grief. Finally he took a step back as they closed the casket, hiding her from his view for the rest of eternity. Even as much as he wanted to, he could not seem to shed another tear. There are just times when you are too distressed to be able to cry. He felt despair, anger, remorse, helpless, and more, these feelings, some foreign, others all too familiar. They were overcoming him, feeling as if there were no end to this madness. Soon as her was cremated, the flames rose high into the sky, forbidding his thoughts of seeing her again. Not even once more. He could never see her again and that was it, as simple as that.

_Taking one last look, as they closed the casket_

_the flames rose to the air, as if to forbid_

_any thoughts of going back._

Grabbing the crimson roses, he glanced at their flawless appearance -not a dent or decay in sight- once more before he stared into the heart of the fire and threw the bouquet of roses into the whites of the fire where they were consumed just as she is. Watching intensely as the flowers began to wither and shrivel up to black crisps, just like her. However, some of the petals managed to escape the blazing flames and flew into the chilling to the bone wind that suddenly picked up. They swirled around for a bit before settling against the white snow, contrasting against its unspoken purity. It was the color of death.

_Throwing his ruby red roses into the fiery flames,_

_some petals flew with a chilling wind as it began to blow_

_contrasting against the purity of the white snow. _

"She really loves you, you know." Her brother spoke, choosing his words wisely as he slowly sauntered toward him, eyes finding the ground quite interesting. Standing next to each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity, they merely watched as the flames seem to inhale the surrounding air and grow twice in size. His eyes hardened into cold orbs as the thoughts of the fire burning off of her remains plagued his mind. She should not have died this way. No, not at her age. "I believe you mean 'loved.' Loves is present tense." Looking at the man to his right, appearing to be his senior by ten or so years, as he stared deep into his eyes, Souta spoke words too wise for one of his age, "Exactly my point."

* * *

AN/How did you like it? If you do like it at all please tell me. Was it too little or too much angst? Either way, yes, I did create that horrible excuse of a poem, and I'm sure you can guess who died and whose perspective it was from. (Hint: The girl who it was about's name is at the top and in the story and her brother being Souta. SO unless you're not familiar with the show Inuyasha, I think you should know. D) So its your choice on who you think the guys is (especially since I don't think it matches anyone really in particular (although I sort of aimed it at someone), so it can be whoever you want it to be -YYH though- lol) Please tell me who you think it is!

I don't know about you guys but I think my favorite part is with Souta at the end. I mean to me those words are really deep yet simple and helps relieve some heart ache in my opinion.

Oh, and I created this after the lockdown I had at my school, there was an incident of a man on ICE committing terrible acts which I wont mention at the moment, and I was inspired to write something depressing (well, I thought it was sad at least) for any victims of drugs or mental illnesses etc in our societies. So yes, please review my non so decent short little one shot/poetry thing... Please give positive feedback or criticism! Hint: I LOVE long reviews. And no, don't be afraid or shy of expressing your opinion (I am some times especially if its a bit negative in my opinion), so say anything you want and I guaruntee I'll love it... well as long as it relates to the story somehow please! xD


End file.
